


just a chance

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [303]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His human self looks so young.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: just a chance  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: post-54  
> Pairings: Rachel/Tobias  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 255  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Animorphs, Tobias, advice for his past self
> 
> I read the TV tropes page for Animorphs today, and that letter KA Applegate wrote to the fandom post-54. So many of my feels for this series came back. I wasn't going to post this here but my long-lasting adoration for Tobias has gotten the better of me.

He's not sure if this the Ellimist or Crayak or something else entirely messing with him, or if he's dreaming. But on the off chance that he's actually gone back in time six years, to some night before he and a group of kids he barely knew met the alien that turned out to (ridiculously) be his father, Tobias lands on the windowsill. His aunt is out for the evening (as always) so Tobias taps on the glass with his beak. 

His human self looks so young. Thirteen years old. Never hit his growth-spurt, if he was going to have one. He doesn't remember how it felt to be human. Hasn't morphed human since... he can't remember. 

The boy peers nervously through the curtain. He doesn't remember how it felt to be nervous. He's wary as a hawk, cautious but nervous? He doesn't actually feel much these days. 

"Whoa," the boy murmurs. 

Tobias taps on the glass again. 

"What?" the boy asks. "You wanna come in?" 

Tobias nods. 

The boy raises his eyebrows, but Tobias knows that he was dangerously curious as a human. He was depressed, and angry, and living mostly day to day, but also so curious about everything. He read to lose himself in other places, in other people, because he hated his existence. He still had hope that he'd get somewhere. 

Tobias sometimes misses being this boy. 

There's so much he could warn him about. Where to even start? On the off-chance this isn't a dream... 

The boy reaches for the latch.


End file.
